


Pegging

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [292]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hook Up, NSFW, One Night Stand, Pegging, Sam has sex with a stranger and loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam decides to let off some steam, go home with the pretty girl from the bar.She has a suggestion that will blow his mind.





	

Her name is Vivian, and her friends call her Vi. She’s only five or so inches shorter than Sam, an accomplishment all on its own that gets Sam’s attention. She’s also vivacious, smart, and has a laugh that only makes Sam want to hear it again and again.

When she invites him to her place, he agrees. They don’t have a case, Dean’s already gone with a different woman for the night, and Sam can’t help but be intrigued by Vi.

Her place is nice, a neat, artsy little apartment above some shops a quarter mile or so away from the bar. She lives alone, and the place is stuffed with a cushy couch, an overlarge bed, and more art supplies than Sam can even imagine what to do with.

“Don’t step on anything,” she orders. She grins. “Just finished a project. Out celebrating tonight. Didn’t expect to find someone so– _fun_ –to celebrate with.”

Sam’s never considered himself particularly fun, but whatever she wants to believe, he’s going to let her.

She gestures over to the bed, and Sam shrugs mentally as he walks over. She’s right to business. Well, he can respect that. His cock can too, honestly. Maybe it’s just because it’s been so damn long. Maybe it’s because Vi is amazing. But he is absolutely ready to go.

She’s on him in moments, both of them pulling at clothes and throwing them onto the ground, shirts, belts, eventually jeans piling onto the floor. Sam unhooks her bra one handed, and as he’s letting the band fall open, she knots her fingers into his hair and tugs.

Sam jolts, then groans. She does it again, obviously studying his reactions, pulling just a little harder this time. “Like that?” she asks.

Sam does. “Guess so,” he says.

She laughs lowly. “I can help with that.” She tugs again, almost systematically now, repetitively, eliciting reaction after reaction from Sam. “What else do you like?” she asks.

Sam groans. Right now, considering how long it’s been, considering how much she’s turned him on, what he would like is to fuck her. It would be so good, for them both of them. Sam would make sure of it.

He doesn’t say that. Sam’s nothing but a gentleman, and even when he’s this turned on, he likes seeing his partners happy. “Whatever you like,” he says, gasping slightly as she tugs his hair again. “Wanna make you happy.”

She grins, then lets go of his hair. She moves to the bed, lying on her back, spreading her legs. Sam watches her lips open, stares at her folds. She’s wet already, he can see, and he thinks his mouth waters a little bit at that.

She gives him what he wants. “Come here,” she says, and Sam gets on the bed. She pushes him slightly, but Sam doesn’t need much in the way of hinting.

He loves doing this, always has. He has a talented tongue, takes cues well, learns fast. He’s good at driving partners wild. He licks a broad stripe over her pussy, then teases his way up to her clit, flicking it with his tongue a few times before really setting in. The whole time, she has the fingers of one hand in his hair, tugging and pulling. It’s a pleasure loop. She tugs, he moans, she tugs in response to the feel of his moans against her clit. Sam could do this for hours, entirely engrossed in his work, but she pulls him off far too soon.

“Wait,” she says. She bends over the bed–Sam’s not ashamed to admit how closely he watches her ass–and digs around beneath it for something. Sex toys, Sam guesses. Artists tends to be the kinky type. Is she into cuffs? Vibrators? What?

She pulls out what Sam realizes after a moment is a harness and an impressive looking dildo, one that could compete with Sam’s own cock for size. He gulps, and she grins. “I saw you, and first thing I saw after that smile, those dimples, was that ass,” she says. “Such a tight, beautiful ass, even hidden under jeans begging to be fucked. Ever been fucked, Sam?”

Sam shakes his head.

“Wanna be fucked?”

Sam’s never really thought about it before in any situation more than a passing thought, but he nods. That dick looks intimidating, and it’s not what he expected for tonight. But she’s still smiling that smile, and Sam suddenly wants to try.

“Hands and knees,” Vi says, giving no argument. Sam moves, and she comes up behind him, laying her toys on the bed before pulling more objects for the bedside table. Lube, and a condom, Sam realizes. “Gonna open you up,” she says. “On my fingers. Then I’m gonna fuck you. Think you’re gonna like it,” she promises.

It’s weird at first. Sam can’t say he doesn’t like it, but it’s not like he does like it. Then the second finger finds his prostate, and Sam is sold on this whole thing. Vi keeps going back to that spot, and Sam fists the sheets.

Finally, she deems him open enough. Sam can’t really understand how her thin, artistic fingers are going to open him for that huge dildo, but he trusts her to know what she’s doing. She whispers to him to push his ass back, bare down, give in to it, promises she’ll go slow. He watches her strap the fake cock onto herself, then lets himself simply feel as she pushes into him.

It hurts, but only for a moment or two. Then she’s found that spot again, and Sam’s moans are loud enough he hopes her walls are sound proof.

She doesn’t waste much time to start fucking him hard, then to get the fingers of one hand in his hair, tugging his head back, making him arch.

“Good,” she all but growls, and Sam shivers. “So good. Knew you’d be so fucking good. Tell me how you feel, Sam.”

“Fuck–fucking great,” Sam gasps. “I–don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it,” she says, accompanied by a particularly sharp tug, a particularly hard thrust, getting Sam’s prostate just right. His eyes roll back. “You wanna come?”

Sam’s wanted to come since they walked into this apartment. He nods. She tugs his hair. “Tell me, Sam,” she demands.

“Yes,” he says.

“Then jerk yourself off.”

She doesn’t have to say it twice. He fucks his own fist fast and hard, and soon enough, come stripes his hand. He collapses onto the bed, the experience overwhelming his muscle control.

She lets go of his hair and pulls out. “You good?” she asks.

Sam sighs, more than satisfied. “Yeah,” he says. He rolls onto his back, then blinks. “You–you didn’t come.”

She nods. “It’s a turn-on, to fuck a nice ass like yours. To see you like that. But it won’t get me off. I need…a little more. Wanna give it to me?”

Sam licks his lips, completely ready to do just that.


End file.
